This disclosure relates to a tool and method of use therefor to support a workpiece for finish processing on the workpiece. When cabinet doors that have holes adapted for European-style hinges are finished by either a consumer or a cabinet maker, the doors are often sprayed with lacquer or paint. A common problem that is encountered in this process is finding a method of hanging a door in a manner so as to not leave a mark or drill a hole in the door's surface. Additionally, it is difficult to find an adequate method of hanging a cabinet door that will prevent the hanging system from blocking the pathway of the spray, leaving a spot on the door that will need to be touched up later.